Weevil the Janitor saves Mac the Drunk Nurse
by scoob2222
Summary: All Weevil wants is a quiet Halloween at work. Then he runs into a very drunk Mac and his plans change.


He'd taken the late shift on Halloween night. He'd gotten to see Ophelia dressed up like a fairy princess and taken her around trick or treating. Everyone was in such a good mood from the holiday that he forgot for once that he was an ex-con janitor and just had a good time with his niece.

He'd arrived at work for 7 and by 1 am he'd made his way around his section of campus. He was heading to hide out in basement of the library. There was a spot in the back where he often crashed as he waited for his shift to end.

That's where he headed when he saw her. At first he didn't recognize her. The slutty nurse's outfit was not her at all and if it hadn't been for the clump of blue hair he'd have kept walking.

"Mac," he asked.

She turned toward him, away from the guy who had a hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm. Her eyes squinted and then she said loudly, "Weevil….you're a janitor for Halloween. That's boring."

He wanted to laugh but then the guy with her spoke, "Hey, if you don't mind, dustpan, we're leaving now." The guy went to drag Mac off, but he grabbed Mac's other arm and stopped them.

"I don't think so," he said, and pulled Mac closer to him, "Mac," he asked, "Are you drunk?"

Her brow furrowed, "Noooooo! Well, Dick went and got me this big drink thing but he said it didn't have any alch…alcho…..you know stuff that makes you drunk in it. He said that."

Eli shook his head, "How many did you have?"

Mac held up three fingers then four then three again, bringing the fingers closer to her head and then almost falling as the motion made her dizzy.

"Okay," he said, "you're coming with me."

The guy opened his mouth to speak up again, but Eli shot him a look and the guy let go, clearly deciding it wasn't worth getting his head bashed in.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked, as Eli wrapped an arm around her.

"Somewhere that you can dry out and I can call V?"

"V?" she made a confused face as her feet finally gave out and he swung her up into his arms, "Oh! Veronica. You won't get her. She's busy with Logan. Even though she made me go to the party and made me dress like a slut, and left me with Dick. I hate Dick! And I hate this costume. Do you see how naked I am? Look at my breasts."

He did, because she asked, and because her particular angle made it impossible not to look at the firm, luscious breasts pushed up against his chest.

He forced his eyes back to her face and she started to giggle, "See…naked breasts."

"Baby," he said, "If your breasts were naked I would be doing a lot more than looking."

She giggled again, which just sounded strange coming from her, "Why, Weevil, I think you're hitting on me."

"I don't hit on drunk white girls, it only gets me in trouble," he said as he dropped her on the couch in his favorite hiding place in the library.

"Am I drunk?" she asked, collapsing back on the couch, her skirt riding up her legs indecently and her arms were thrown over her head showing off even more of her barely contained breasts.

"Very. You probably won't even remember this in the morning.'

She seemed irritated by this, "Weevil you remind me that I'm mad at Veronica. She deserted me at that damn party. I hate parties. I hate boys, they're disgusting and grabby."

"That's why smart girls don't take drinks from disgusting boys."

"It was Dick. I was trying to loosen up, cause I'm dead below the waist."

Eli, who'd just taken a sip of the water he'd left their earlier, started choking, "You're WHAT?"

"Dead below the waist, which is only half as dead as my ex-boyfriend, and all the people he killed. I thought the party would help. I think it went wrong right about the time Veronica talked me out of my panties."

Eli was sure his head was going to explode, "Mac, please tell me you and V cured your dead below the waist problem by screwing each other and please please give me details."

"She made me take off my nice, normal panties and wear a g-string, no screwing, except for the screwing up of my life."

Eli was disappointed, but made himself feel better by imagining Mac in nothing but the g-string and the bra that was peeking out of her top.

"Really?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You said I'd look hot in nothing but a g-string. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah, Mac, you're hot. Not exactly your normal outfit, but you look great. You're pretty hot all the time though. And I am only telling you that because you won't remember it in the morning.

She grinned at him, drunk and stupid, "Thanks Weevil." Suddenly her face dropped and she shot up, "Weevil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to puke," she said, and then she did, all over the floors he'd just mopped hours earlier.

He sighed, "I'm going to get a mop…and some water for you. You don't move and make sure you remember this moment tomorrow when I demand to see you in your g-string."


End file.
